


to me it seems you shine

by retts



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I literally mean Jared's fluffy hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared shrugged and said, 'I have my reasons.' He combed his hair back and then let it ripple back in place, hiding a smile as Jensen waited a second too long to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to me it seems you shine

**Author's Note:**

> So. Rusty. 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be part of a longer work but my muse would not cooperate and just wanted me to write a sort of mini oneshot about Jared's hair. I was THIS close to giving it the title "because you're worth it" haha!
> 
> Errors probably, definitely abound.

  
Jared's hair got in the way more often than not. It was long enough to tuck behind his ears and tickle the corners of his jaw. When he ducked his head, his bangs fell over his eyes. Jared ran and it whipped across his cheeks. Sweaty, the strands clung to the back of his neck.  

Dancing, it was even worse. The long jumps and twirls he loved to do had him spitting out mouthfuls of hair. Every day before class, Jared sat on the floor and gathered the thick strands in one hand. He dragged his other hand down the length of it and, holding the end, carefully coiled it around the base until he formed a knot. He held the tiny bun in his fist as the other tugged on the rubber tie around his wrist and secured the bun in place. There were a few stragglers that fell around his temples but they were too short and fine to do anything about, so Jared left them alone.

'Why don't you just get your hair cut?' Jeff asked, annoyed, when Jared brushed his hair from his face with the back of his hand for the third time. Riding in Jeff's truck always mussed his hair beyond hope but his older brother was his main source of transportation. 

Also, there was -- 

'Yeah, Jay, why don't you?' Jensen asked from the front seat, turning to look over his shoulder at him. 

Jared shrugged and said, 'I have my reasons.' He combed his hair back and then let it ripple back in place, hiding a smile as Jensen waited a second too long to look away. 

It was because Jensen's eyes always lingered on the way Jared's hair fell around his face, tickling his blushing cheek when he ducked his head to avoid the other boy's gaze. Jensen stared a bit too long when Jared sat on the floor of the ballet studio as he stretched his arms and back, hair like a curtain until Jared raked it back with both hands and then deftly twisted it into a high knot. Jensen's face softened every time Jared blew at his bangs in irritation. Jensen grinned whenever Jared threw his head back in laughter and his hair whipped in every direction. 

And because Jensen touched Jared's hair reverently, from the top of his head to the tips of the soft brown strands, catching a few curls in between his knuckles as he finally pulled Jared in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is <3


End file.
